Who Waits in Darkness
by LadySafire
Summary: He has patiently waited centuries for her. It's now time to make her his. Sess/Kag explicit sexual Rated M


Who Waits in Darkness

By MistressSafire

(aka LadySafire)

The night was dark, moonless and perfect for hiding from the woman who was bathing in the house before him. He'd been watching for a couple hours now, ever since she had come home from the college. He'd found her name on the rolls at the local school, not far from her family's shrine.

Sesshomaru had searched five hundred years for the onna he couldn't erase from his memory and now he had finally found her.

Again he peeked through her bathroom window as she stepped from the shower, water dripping enticingly down her unblemished skin. His claws dug deeply into the windowsill when small droplets slipped over her lovely breast, rolling over her erect nipple only to drop onto the floor below.

Kami, what he would give to lick every bit of the dampness away from her glistening form!

His breathing grew erratic as she slowly rubbed the fluffy white towel over her skin, biting his lip as she dried the dark thatch of hair between her thighs. His thoughts drifted to the many ways he could make it damp again.

She suddenly dropped the towel to pick up the light pink bottle lying nearby, squirting a generous amount on her hands before rubbing it slowly over her lithe body.

He inhaled deeply, the scent of vanilla and woman filling his senses and remembered years ago when this smell would come teasingly on the wind to him. 

Gods, the mere hint of it would have him hard and wanting her!

Hot eyes watched as she pulled on the sleeveless cotton sleeping shirt, the hem barely reaching creamy thighs, thighs he had lusted over repeatedly under a short skirt when she had followed his baka brother, thighs he was determined to be thrusting between this night. 

He'd told her when the well had drawn her away that he would find her and make her his own! 

After she had left the bathroom and shut down the light, Sesshomaru made his way around the side of the small house to the sliding door he'd found earlier. A little twist of a claw later and the lock on it popped open. Who needed burglar tools when he had claws!

He gave a tiny smile at the thought. Yes, he would have made an excellent thief, relieving these humans of treasures they had no right to. He sighed. Too bad he was a respected businessman now. It really would have been amusing.

The lights coming on in the room he was in and a voice coming from the nearby doorway suddenly startled him from his musings.

"Isn't this called breaking and entering, Sesshomaru?" Kagome stood in the doorway arms folded. "And if you wish to watch me shower, call ahead and ask if you may watch next time."

Quickly recovering, the former demon lord bowed slightly at the woman before him.

"Miko, how nice to see you again."

"Took you long enough to find me." She huffed reaching out and snapping the light off again before leaving the doorway and heading to what he presumed to be her bedroom.

A silver eyebrow raised in slight irritation. This was not the welcome he expected.

He followed after the young woman down the hall, stopping just in her bedroom door and watched as she sat at a cherry wood dressing table, her blue eyes watching him in the mirror as she brushed her black hair.

"You are correct. I waited to find you, Kagome." He slowly walked into the room holding her eyes in the mirror. "Society and your mother would not have appreciated me seducing you while you were still in high school."

He noted with pleasure as her eyes widened slightly and her scent spiked deliciously, calling out to his body. 

Coming to stop behind her, Sesshomaru set his hands lightly on her delicate shoulders, fingertips brushing over her soft skin as he had dreamed about for so long.

"Since you are now an adult I no longer have need to wait." His voice lowered seductively. "And I am very tired of waiting, Kagome." Head lowering against her neck he continued to murmur against her skin. "I have dreamed of you for so long, wanted you till I was physically in pain and though there were offers, I touched no other. I waited for you only." 

He gently raked his teeth over her shoulder, feeling her shudder under his hands. Bringing his mouth up to her ear he whispered "I intend to have all of you tonight." 

She moaned softly as he traced the curve of her ear with his tongue, ending with a nibble on her lobe. He slowly kissed his way down her jaw line to her soft lips, and brushed them gently with his own. 

Her mouth parted without him asking, her tongue twining with his telling him of her passion and that she too, was tired of waiting, of wanting.

Sesshomaru's hands slowly slid down her chest, stroking and rubbing her already hard nipples with fingers and palms eliciting a quiet moan that made him harder yet.

He drew away from her warm willing mouth and drew Kagome to her feet, needing to feel her body pressed to his as he again ravaged her mouth as his hands stroked urgently over her form. 

He could feel her busy fingertips as she ran her hands over him, start to unbutton the black shirt he'd worn. She pulled away with a noise of frustration as she fumbled with it before taking either side of his shirt and wrenching it open, buttons shooting about the room like small pieces of shrapnel. 

He chuckled as Kagome ran her hands over the hard planes of his chest. 

"Anxious?" He asked his breath catching as her blunt nails scraped over his nipples and continued down to the waistband of his black slacks.

"Me, no. I'm not the one who watched a former pack member shower and broke into a lone woman's house because he was horny." 

"_**I**_ didn't tear your clothing off." He playfully retorted. 

Sesshomaru's brows suddenly shot up as she deftly undid his belt, yanked his pants to his ankles and revealed that he was one of those who preferred to go "commando". He had never found male undergarments comfortable, so went without. 

Sesshomaru noted the slight shock on her face and blushing cheeks as Kagome suddenly realized this fact and tilted her face away not looking at the hardened part of his body that bobbed against his abdomen. He pulled her close his hard length pressing into her slightly trembling stomach. Her hands had frozen on his hips, almost as she was afraid to go further.

"Kagome." He said as he raised a pale hand to her face, gently stroking her cheek. Her eyes shyly rose up to his molten gold ones. Taking her other hand in his he slowly led her hand towards the part of his body she so studiously avoided gazing at.

"Touch me. Feel the part of me that would pleasure you this night." 

He hissed in reaction as the tentative fingers under his hand slowly slid over him, growing bolder as she traced his length. A soft finger slipped over the bulbous head, smearing the small bit of clear liquid that had gathered there.

"Oh Kami, Kagome!" he moaned as she continued to explore him, needing no prompting now. "It feels so good to feel your touch."

He removed his hand from hers, reaching up to the thin straps of her gown and deftly sliced through them so it would fall to pool around her feet her body now bare to his burning eyes and hot hands.

Sesshomaru pulled her close again, locking his mouth against hers and shuddered as her arms wrapped around his waist her hands cupping his buttocks pulling him harder against her slim form.

"Why don't we take this your bed?" he suggested, pulling away from her sinful kiss. At her nod he quickly toed off his shoes and kicked away his slacks, then bending and ripping the socks away from his feet. Lifting the dark haired woman into his arms he strode towards the queen sized bed and lovingly laid her upon the sapphire colored satin comforter, her black tresses spreading out around her head. He just stood there a moment memorizing her beautiful body bathed in the soft glow of the bedside table.

He breathed deeply fighting the urge to quickly take her, fighting over five hundred years worth of impatience and need. He could hold out a little longer as he wanted their first time together to be an occasion neither one forgot.

Kagome held out her arms to him, beckoning her male to paradise as each female had done since Eve had tempted Adam. It was a gesture no man or demon, could resist. 

He sank onto her body, each sighing the other's name softly as their forms re-established the sensual contact of skin on skin. 

Sesshomaru bit back a groan as his beautiful onna wrapped her arms around him, lightly scraping her nails over his back and brushed her lush mouth over his.

He slowly drew his hand up her side to her breast, which seemed to be made for his hand only and gently rolled the pink nipple causing it to harden further and a gasp to push past their kiss. He sank onto her body, each sighing the other's name softly as their forms re-established the sensual contact of skin on skin. 

Sesshomaru bit back a groan as his beautiful onna wrapped her arms around him, lightly scraping her nails over his back and brushed her lush mouth over his.

He slowly drew his hand up her side to her breast, which seemed to be made for his hand only and gently rolled the pink nipple causing it to harden further and a gasp to push past their kiss. 

He drew his mouth away to slowly kiss his way down over her chin to her neck, leaning to inhale her delightful scent. He swirled his tongue lightly over the dip near her collarbone. The taste of her skin alone was nearly enough to send him over the edge! 

Suddenly Kagome pulled away slightly unease and slight sadness now polluting her wonderful smell.

Sesshomaru drew back to look in her sad blue eyes. "What's wrong, my koi?"

"If we do this, are you going to disappear on me tomorrow? Are you going to find another after we have sex and you leave my bed?" she asked, tears choking her voice.

Sesshomaru silently cursed the hanyou who had hurt her so badly. The damn fool had strung her along unable to separate in his mind Kagome and Kikyo before she had finally had enough and decided that a relationship would not be possible. He and Kagome had just started to explore the feelings between the two of them when the well had called her home. He'd vowed to find her again and tell her that his heart belonged to her and would belong to no one other than her 

"Kagome, when we couple we will not be just having sex. We will be making love." He lifted a adoring hand and brushed an ebony strand away from her face. "I love you, my miko. I waited all this time not for your body but for you. When you were called back to your time I felt as if my heart had been ripped away with you." He leaned forward and kissed the now weeping woman tenderly. "And it had, koi. Now that I have found you, I have my heart back, for you, Kagome Higurashi are my heart." 

His little priestess gave a watery laugh and threw her arms about his neck, drawing his head down to kiss his moon and each of the stripes adorning his face.

"I love you too, Sesshomaru! When you didn't show up after I came home, I thought I'd die. I thought maybe you really didn't care or…." Her voice caught, cracking with emotion that had been held in check for almost two years. "Or you had died."

Sesshomaru could see the churning of emotions in her always expressive eyes and was humbled by the depth of what she felt for him. "I am so sorry for the pain I caused you, my heart, my Kagome. Truthfully, I stayed away because I couldn't trust myself not to drag you off to the nearest bed and make you mine forever." He gave a evil smirk. "Much like right now."

He plundered her soft mouth, telling her in his own way that talking was now over. He reveled in the soft hands that traced his body all shyness gone, her intent now clear in bringing him as much pleasure as he was giving her. 

A Sensual Give and Take. 

Breaking their deep kiss with reluctance, he spread smaller kisses down over her chin, neck and finally her chest. He experimented with different types of kisses as he made his way further down, pausing a few moments to lavish her glorious breasts with attention. The pale demon felt a small twinge of jealousy at the thought of having to share their sweetness with their future children but comforted himself that it would only be temporary. 

He smiled as he nuzzled the valley between her sweet globes as a picture of this wonderful woman, his Kagome, swollen with his child. He swallowed against the lump forming in his throat. By the Kami, she would look magnificent!

He continued his trek downward, kissing, nipping and licking all her could of her. Pressing a loving kiss to her abdomen (He secretly hoped the first child they conceived would be a girl, a black haired beauty like her mother.) moving his mouth and hands down to the dark patch of curls where her siren scent called out to him, begging him touch and taste the honeyed depths and pleasure the female beneath him.

Sesshomaru teased her wet folds with his long finger, making her whimper lightly in frustration. He slipped his finger further in, adding his tongue to lightly play across the small bundle of nerves nestled there.

She let out a deep moan as he thrust a finger inside, slowly pumping to increase her pleasure. He slide in a few more times then added a second, gently stretching and readying her for when he would finally and completely make her his mate.

Her taste was divine. It was slightly musky, earthy, all woman. It was Kagome, at her most basic. And he loved every drop of her essence he could draw into his mouth. 

Her hands tangled into his pale hair pulling his face closer to her core as his mouth worked it's magic. Gods, who knew that the scraping of fingernails against his scalp while pleasuring her could be so…erotic!

He let out a pleased growl as her moans and soft cries increased, and the trembling walls of her core began to clutch at his fingers. She suddenly arched up to his mouth, calling his name as her climax made her whole body tremble and shake. Kagome's hands tightened painfully on his shoulder and in his hair, finally releasing, muscles lax fro the pleasure he had given her. Sesshomaru's tongue worked frenetically gathering up the fluid from her virgin passage feeling a satisfaction that HE'D done this, HE"D caused this wonderful woman to cry out in completion.

Small shudders continued to wrack her body as he pulled his mouth away, kissing and lightly nipping back up his love's luscious body. He kept one hand still lightly working at her femininity, circling, rubbing teasing the turgid nub making her gasp again. Soft arms twined around his muscular torso, fingertips tracing over his skin as her head lifted to his in a soft and passion-filled kiss.

"I love you, Sesshomaru." She whispered against his lips.

He applied a bit more pressure to her sweet little bundle as he replied, her resultant moan hardening him to the point of pain. "I love you too, my heart."

He leaned his forehead against her looking into blue eyes darkened desire's fire. Fire that burned only for him and Kai how he wanted to feel those flames!

"It will hurt at first, my koi, but I will use every ounce of gentleness within me to make it easier." He whispered, worried about the pain his entrance would cause her.

Her eyes told him of her acceptance and tried to soothe his worry away by the brushing her lips against his own and continuing up to the stripes and moon adorning his face.

He began to touch, stroke, lick and kiss everywhere he could on her body spending extra moments on areas that made her breath faster, quiver or moan in delight. He began to thrust gently against her womanhood, her fluids coating his member as it slide between her folds, slipping over the sensitized nub and driving her to a near frenzy. 

"Oh Kami, Sessho!" She cried out, breathing harshly into his neck.

He could feel her body readying itself to climax again. Her hands began to clench into him, her small nails digging hard into his skin, her muscles starting to tense and tighten, hips thrusting against his.

As her body stiffened he quickly slid inside, breaking the thin membrane, muffling her shriek of completion and pain with his lips. He stilled his hips, fighting the urge to keep plunging into her delicious wet heat. 

His thin lips kissed away her tears, his nose nudging her face in apology and sorrow. On one hand he was pleased to be her first lover but on the other it killed him to hurt his sweet onna, his future mate.

He ran fingers through her silky hair to try and soothe this woman he had desired above all others, the one he had waited centuries for to love and bind his life forever to.

He felt her give a slight lift of her hips and looked into her face.

"It doesn't hurt as much now." Kagome lifted her lips to his again before whispering. "Make love to me Sesshomaru."

"Gladly, my sweet miko, gladly." He whispered back sliding back until he was nearly out then thrusting forward again moans erupting from them both at the sensation. She was so tight, so good around him.

He began to rhythmically plunge within her willing body, lifting her silken legs to wrap around his waist increasing the penetration. He chuckled at her soft cry as he began to rub against a particular sensitive area.

Hands and lips continued to roam as their bodies continued to move together, straining towards that pinnacle that would bring exquisite relief to them. 

He ran his palm over a nipple caressing it lightly and gently massaging the entire breast with his hand. Removing his mouth from hers, he bent down and drew the other rosy bud between his lips sucking on it greedily the taste of her skin as arousing as her scent and touch.

Her hips began to lift to his harder as she ground herself against his pelvis.

"Harder, Sesshomaru, please harder." She panted out, her head starting to thrash about on the pillow.

"As you wish, love." He murmured against her skin, his pace increasing. He could feel the tightening of his groin and the fluttering of her walls telling him that their mutual ecstasy was just moments away.

"Open your aura to me, Kagome! Touch me with your power! Merge it with mine and become my mate!" he gasped out, and then fused his mouth to hers as her power burst from her to join his in a wild dance. It merged becoming bigger than both of them, a melding of their powers of their essence. It twisted, turned and combined till there was no longer two separate forces but one. It flowed between them, stripping away barriers and though it seemed impossible it made what was occurring between them even more erotic.

Tongues battled in a final intense dance before Kagome pulled away with a loud cry.

"SESSHOMARU!" 

"KAGOME!"

He pulled her close as he followed with his own orgasm his hot thick seed filling her channel, the both of them holding on for dear life as they shuddered together. 

He deeply drew in the mixed scent of their bodies, of sweat and yes, sex. To him it was a culmination of his dreams of over five hundred years. At this moment, he could think of no better scent surrounding him and the woman he loved. 

Sesshomaru pulled back slowly , just enough to gaze down into her blue eyes his moon colored hair providing a curtain of privacy around them.

" I love you, Kagome, my koi, my heart…." He kissed her tenderly. "My mate. I would have waited a thousand lifetimes for you."

Tears flooded his little miko's eyes at his words, her own emotions shining in their sapphire depths.

"I love you too, my demon lord, my Sesshomaru, my mate. I'm so happy you did." She smiled as she drew his head back down to hers. 

Ok The above is pure lemon. I needed a break from my other fic. Thanks to Priestess Skye and Mickeythemousie for their help and allowing me to keep asking "Does this work? How does this sound? Do you like it?"

Thank to them both.

Hugs,

Safire 


End file.
